Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are featured with various advantages, such as low radiation, compactness and low energy consumption, which have gradually replaced traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and have been widely used in flat-panel TVs, laptops, and other portable products.
An existing LCD panel often includes an array substrate, a color film substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color film substrate. Because static electricity is often generated on the color film substrate when the display panel is in operation, an antistatic film is desired to be disposed on the color film substrate. The antistatic film is electrically connected to a ground pad disposed on the array substrate, thereby discharging the static electricity generated on the color film substrate.
However, as the display technology advances, the resolution of the display panel is getting higher and higher, more wires (such as data wires for transmitting data signals) are going to be disposed in the frame/border area (especially the lower frame area) of the display panel, and the ground pad also occupies a part of the lower frame area, which in turn enlarges the lower frame area (also called a step area) and is not favorable for narrowing the frame of the display panel.
The disclosed display panel and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.